Whole Cream Pie
The Whole Cream Pie is the level five Throw gag. It succeeds the Whole Fruit Pie but precedes the Birthday Cake. It has a weaker counterpart called the Cream Pie Slice. General The Whole Cream Pie can be obtained once the toon earns a total of 2,000 Throw skill points. A toon can move up to the next level gag, the Birthday Cake, after earning a total of 6,000 Throw skill points. At first, the Whole Cream Pie can deal a maximum damage of "36". The maximum damage gradually increases if the Throw skill bar increases, maximizing to a damage of "40" after obtaining the next gag. If grown on a tree and is organic, the maximum damage increases by three to four. As with all Throw gags, except the Wedding Cake, the Whole Cream Pie targets one cog. A toon can carry a maximum of three Whole Cream Pies when first obtained. After earning the Birthday Cake gag, a toon can carry a maximum of seven Whole Cream Pies. A Whole Cream Pie is necessary for completing Tom's ToonTask. Skill points To determine the next increase in cog damage for a Whole Cream Pie, take the number of skill points required to obtain the next gag and divide it by one more than the number of increase (the maximum cog damage + 1 - the original cog damage). By using this method, you will get an 'estimate '''of the increase in damage. The Whole Cream Pie equation: \frac{6000-2000}{41-36}=\frac{4000}{5}=800 For every 800 skill points, the Whole Cream Pie's damage attributes increase. Animation #The toon takes out the pie and throws it at the cog's head. #If the gag hits, it will splat in the cog's face. If it misses, the words 'MISSED' will appear and the cog will jump to the side, and then will shuffle back to it's position. #The cog will either return to normal or be destroyed. Appearances Vice President Battle The Whole Cream Pie is also used in the Vice President battle. To throw a Whole Cream Pie, press the delete key, insert key or the pie button at the top of the screen. On a Mac, press the FORWARD DELETE key. Toons must throw them at the VP, pushing it backward. If it is pushed back far enough, it will fall off of Sellbot Towers. The player can also throw them at other toons to toon them up during this battle. Cog Thief The Whole Cream Pie is used in the trolley game Cog Thief. Toons throw them at the cogs to stop them from stealing the barrels. Trading card Trivia *This gag is very iconic, as it is often used as a symbol to represent toons and Toontown. One possible reason why is the classic gag of hitting somebody in the face with a pie is used in many comedy movies and shows. *This gag is the Skelecog's weakness because ''they're so skinny, they need something to eat. *This gag can be found on display at Mickey Toon Hall as one of the first gags. It has a Flunky's glasses inside which means this specific gag was used on a Flunky. *The "Cream Pie" trading card only mentions the stats that apply to the "whole" version of the gag despite the fact it mentions the Cream Pie Slice as well. *On the back of the VP's trading card, one of the things it dislikes are cream pies. *A toon must deliver this gag to Cleff as a required ToonTask for Minnie's Melodyland. *The "Cream Pie" is able to defeat a level 6 lured cog without being organic. In other languages Gallery CreamPie ToonHall.jpg|A Cream Pie on display in Toon Hall (complete with Flunky's glasses). screenshot-Mon-May-14-17-32-38-2012-88586.jpg|Toons using Whole Cream Pies in a Bullion Mint. Category:Gags Category:Throw gags Category:Level 5 gags Category:Affects one cog Category:Medium accuracy gags Category:Overpowering gags Category:Gags with counterparts